Changes in Life
by supergirl95
Summary: Things could be easy, but unfortunately for poor Jack that's never how things happen. Now, after being told by his friends that the new guy in town, Pitch Black, is no good he's being blackmailed and threatened into doing things he doesn't (but secretly really does) want to do, and by the NEW guy no less. Jack is in quite a dilemma and needs to figure out what/who he really wants.


"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna be showing him around. It's really not that serious," Jack huffed rolling his eyes as he and his friends walked down the hall.

He loved his friends. He really did, but sometimes they seemed so overprotective of him just because he happened to be the youngest in their group. Whereas he, a lithe, pale, white haired sixteen year old was a sophomore, Nick, a tall, Russian, bearded teen and Aster, a tattooed, tan, Australian, were Seniors, and Sandy a short, stocky, golden haired guy and Tiana with her multicolored locks, purple contact eyes, and colorful clothes were juniors, but that didn't mean they had to act like they were his parents.

"Listen mate, I used ta know Pitch way back when. Sandy did too. Now, ah haven't seen em since he "moved" 4 years ago, but I doubt he changed an ounce. In fact he's probably worse. I'm tellin ya Jack the guy is bad news," Aster said with annoyance and hidden jealousy laced in his voice.

Jack let a small smirk form on his lips, "Jealous Bunny?" He asked causing a red tint to spread across Aster's cheeks.

"Shutup frostbite. I'm just trying to help ya out."

"Yeah Jack I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We've all met Pitch before, and though Nick and I haven't known him as long as Aster and Sandy have we've seen some of the things he's done and well...they're not good," Tiana said in her usual motherly tone.

"Da," Nick nodded in agreement, "Pitch is very bad guy. Is no good."

Jack just shook his head and looked to Sandy who signed to him that he didn't think it was a good idea either.

"Guys, honestly you're worrying too much about this. It's not a big deal. Literally, I'm just showing him around and giving him a tour of the school. I mean what's he gonna do? Murder me in a bathroom?" He laughed as they all continued walking soon reaching the door to the office.

"Listen I'll see you guys later alright. I'll tell you how it went then okay? Please don't worry, and if anything happens I'll just pull the fire alarm and run," he grinned.

"You mean like you did for the Easter egg hunt I hosted last year for the elementary kids," Aster frowned thinking back on it as everyone else held back snickers.

"Oh, Bunny if I knew you were gonna hold a grudge against me for it I would've done it sooner," Jack smiled brightly sticking out his tongue.

Aster opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Tiana spoke up, "Boys enough. I thought you were "men" not children," She chuckled before getting serious, "But honestly Jack please be safe. He really is a shady guy, and if anything happens pull the fire alarm, or get a teacher okay?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

As everyone else left for class Aster stayed behind for a moment to talk to Jack.

"Listen mate, I really don't like this. He's a serious asshole, and if he touches ya I can't promise I won't beat the livin shit outta em," Aster spoke quietly as he hugged Jack, "Keep yer phone on ya the whole time kay?"

"You worry too much Bunny you know that?" Jack chuckled as he leaned up to kiss him.

Aster kissed back holding Jack close, "I know, I know but I have to be when I have a reckless boyfriend," he grinned between kisses.

Jack pulled back giving Aster a playful glare who in turn kissed Jack on the forehead before heading off.

"Love ya," he called out.  
"Love you too Bunny," Jack responded as he began turning the doorknob and chuckled as he heard a faint, "And stop calling me Bunny!" before walking into the office.

His gaze soon fell upon a tall slender figure. The figure was wearing a black button-up dress shirt with a white tie, jeans, and black loafers. Their hair was black and slicked back loosely. The figure turned and looked at Jack who immediately began blushing.

Holy shit! This was clearly Pitch, but Jack was not expecting him to be so...Fuck! Those gorgeous almost golden eyes. Those long legs. That lean body. The sharp angular edges of his face. His grayish pale skin. His just...everything. He shouldn't be having these types of thoughts though! He was dating Bunny who literally just warned him about this guy. 'Just take him on the tour of the school and you'll be fine,' Jack thought to himself as he saw Pitch smirk at him, and he looked away flustered. How was it possible that within seconds of meeting this guy he's already flustered? Jack doesn't get flustered. It just doesn't happen! But...it is now.

"Oh Jack! You're here!" Mrs. Kalder, the vice principal, walked over smiling widely. Jack looked up at her as she stopped in front of him with Pitch behind her, "Jack this is Kozmotis Pitchiner," she continued gesturing towards the tall figure Jack had been ashamedly admiring earlier.

Jack gave a small but shy smile as he held out his hand, "Uh hi Kozmotis, I'm Jack I'm gonna be your tour guide for the first day. So I'll just be showing you around and showing you where your classes will be. Which is always nice cause instead of actually going we pretty much get the whole day to just explore and get you acquainted with the school, and any questions you may have I can probably answer even though you're a senior and I'm a sophomore..." there was more he wanted to say, but he realized he was rambling. He rambles when he's nervous, but why is he even nervous?

A deep chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, "It's nice to meet you Jack, and just call me Pitch," he heard a rich, amazing voice say.

Oh heavens that voice!

He needed to stop!

Now!

"Well Pitch if you have everything you need follow me," Jack said, and Pitch nodded grabbing his backpack pulling it over one shoulder.

"So where are we off to first?" Pitch asked looking down at Jack as they walked out of the office.

"Well that depends. What's gonna be your first class?" Jacked responded.

"Hmm I think it's Art," he hummed as he pulled out his schedule and looked over it.

"Oh? Art with Mr. Jokul?" Jack asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah how did you know? Is that your first class too?" Pitch grinned showing off his teeth that seemed to have a sharp look to them.

Jack blushed softly, "Uh well yes actually."

"Perfect. That just means you can help me if I need it. Then I don't have to go and search for you," Pitch grinned more.

Jack is not a shy person. Jack is not a nervous person. He's fun, loud, outgoing, friendly, etc, but around Pitch he's been shy and nervous, and he's only just met the guy. Maybe his friends were right about Pitch. Sure, he's handsome and he's been kind, but it's probably a facade. He really wished Bunny was here right now because then he wouldn't be as...distracted well, maybe he'd be distracted, but at least he'd be distracted by the person he's actually dating.

"Earth to Jack?" Pitch said waving a hand in Jack's face with a brow raised.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Jack answered as a pinkish red color ghosted over his cheeks. He needed to stop being distracted altogether right now.

Pitch chuckled, "It's quite alright."

Jack gave a small smile, "Well right now there's not much else to do, but lunch is in a few minutes."

"Well, I do have to go to the bathroom. Mind showing me the way?" He asked

"Not at all," Jack answered back as he began leading the way to the bathroom.

Pitch followed closely behind, and once they entered the bathroom Pitch made sure no one was around before he pressed Jack up against a wall pinning his hands above his head, "You are so fucking pretty you little twink," He chuckled licking a stripe up Jack's neck, "And what's even better is that your boyfriend is Aster."

Jack shivered from the soft press of the wet heated muscle on his skin before his eyes widened in shock, "How do you.."

"You really shouldn't being kissing in front of the office doors," he smirked causing Jack to blush, "Now Jack here's how things are going to go. I'm going to kiss you, and you are going to kiss me right back because I want to taste that beautiful mouth of yours. Then you're going to get down on your knees and use that same pretty little mouth of yours and suck me off."

Jack made a disgusted face, "And what in the fuck makes you think that I'm going to do any of that, and then not tell Aster about this?"

"Well first off would you want him to know you cheated? I mean sure you could say it was forced, but in some form it's at least partially willing if I'm to go off of the blush on your face, and the tent in your pants."

Jack gasped softly and looked down embarrassed as he saw the tell-tale tent.

"Plus, if you don't well...I may not know where you live just yet, but I know where Aster lives. I know where your little guardians live Jack because that's what they are right? That's how they treat you. Like you're some helpless child that needs to be protected. Protected from me. The boogeyman. Your very own personal nightmare," He whispered maliciously causing Jack to shiver from fear because there was no way it could be pleasure. Right?

"You see Jack. I have connections, I have power, and I always get my way. So whether or not you cooperate right now means nothing, but it will be a lot less painful if you do it now."

"F-fine! Just don't hurt anyone," Jack sighed softly as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Good, now let's find somewhere private," he smirked letting Jack go who quickly stepped away from Pitch, but left the bathroom gesturing for Pitch to follow and lead him to a janitor's closet. Jack felt his nerves skyrocket once they were inside and Pitch locked the door. This is not what he was expecting at all from today. He really should have taken Bunny's warning to heart, but now instead he was stuck here in a janitor's closet about to be...

Pitch grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest, "Now don't forget Jack. I'm going to kiss you, but you have to kiss me back. Like you really mean it," he smiled deviously.

Jack nodded nervously closing his eyes.

Pitch smirked and leaned forward pressing his lips to Jack's soft pliant ones.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as he felt warm lips against his. They felt nice and molded perfectly to his, but this was wrong. If he was single sure he'd jump at the chance to get at Pitch because the man was attractive he'd give him that, but he just met him, and Jack was in a relationship.

"Kiss back Jack," Pitch whispered huskily making Jack blush hard before pressing into the kiss.

'Just pretend it's Bunny. Just pretend it's Bunny. Just pretend it's Bunny.' Jack kept thinking to himself as he turned the kiss from shy and timid to heated and passionate, which Pitch more than greedily accepted.

Jack slid his hands up Pitch's arms and moved them around his neck pulling him closer as he licked his lower lip.

Pitch smirked into the kiss opening his mouth allowing Jack to push his tongue in fighting and wrestling him for dominance. He pushed Jack carefully up against the wall before sliding his hands to his hips as they continued their heated kiss.

Jack couldn't hold back the small moan that left his lips as he felt a hand reach around and grab his ass. Pitch's hand cupped his ass perfectly, and it felt so good even though it was so wrong.

The dark haired teen pulled back slightly to catch his breath, but stared at Jack with lust glazed eyes, "Fuck Jack you really are a sight to see. How did that fucking idiot get so lucky," Pitch panted softly making Jack blush and pull him into another bruising, delicious kiss.

The older teen was surprised to say the least, bu in no way minded the younger being the one to initiate the kiss.

Jack's rational side was screaming at him to stop, and that this was already a bad situation, but it didn't seem to be loud enough. He was getting lost in Pitch's mouth. Pitch...the guy who just hiked Jack up off the ground and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. Pitch. Who ground his hips into Jack's making him let out a strangled moan. Pitch. The guy pinning him to the wall, and ravishing his mouth. Oh, Jack would regret this later. He will hate himself for this later, but right now Pitch has him intoxicated like he's never been before.

"God dammit Jack I need that beautiful mouth of yours to do some work," Pitch groaned as he carefully put Jack down who immediately fell to his knees as Pitch unzipped his jeans pulling them along with his boxers down mid thigh.

Jack stared at the hardened length. Pitch was big. Bigger than Aster, and Aster was larger than average. Leaning forward he gave the tip an experimental lick hearing Pitch gasp quietly. He let a small smirk pull at the corner of his lips as he took the head into his mouth sucking teasingly on it.

"Damn Jack that's it," Pitch moaned putting a hand on the back of Jack's head and pushing slightly wanting Jack to take more of him in.

Jack did so taking another inch or two in swirling his tongue expertly around Pitch's length. He would slowly lick from the base to the tip sucking on the head then before sliding his tongue over the slit. He would repeat these actions teasingly until Pitch eventually bucked his hips. Whether on accident or purpose it got Jack to move. He took Pitch into his mouth almost to the hilt before he began to bob his head slowly. He wasn't quite deep throating Pitch just yet, but he knew how to make the pleasure last longer, and deep throating from the beginning was not how to do it. So he sucked as he bobbed and moved a hand to play with Pitch's balls gently making Pitch give pleasure filled moans and groans.

"Come on Jack! Just finish me off already!" Pitch said hastily as Jack began to suck harder, faster, and soon began deep throating taking Pitch into his mouth till he had to swallow around Pitch and his lips hit Pitch's hips.

Pitch couldn't take it anymore as Jack's throat opened up shifting around him and he came hard. His hot cum shooting down Jack's throat.

Jack gagged as he pulled back. He had never had someone cum in his mouth before. Bunny always told him to pull back before he did. Not that he could say it tasted bad. Or at least Pitch didn't it was salty and tangy, but Jacked kind of liked it. Wait no! No he didn't!

Jack looked up at Pitch as he sat back on his knees, "So are we done here? Lunch started about ten minutes ago," he said trying to sound like being forced to cheat on his boyfriend wasn't a big deal.

"Right. Lunch," Pitch panted as he grabbed Jack and pulled him up to hold him close, "That idiot doesn't deserve you Jack. I may be an asshole, but I don't fake it. There are things you don't know about you precious boyfriend. Of course if you're willing to listen I'll be more than happy to tell you, but some form of payment would be required. I'm sure you understand," he stated with a wide grin on his face.

Jack could only stare at him in confusion. Bunny? He didn't keep any secrets from him did he? Well, Pitch has known him longer maybe he should...NO! He shouldn't! Pitch is just trying to use him again! And Jack will not stand for it!

"What aren't you gonna threaten my friends anymore just to have me get you off again?" Jack glared.

"As amazing as that was, and you kissed me the second time by the way, I'd rather you come to me in the future, and you will. Maybe not right now, but I've planted that seed of doubt in your brain, and it'll just grow if you don't know the truth. I've known Aster a lot longer than you Jack. I've known all of them a lot longer than you. They're not all what they seem. That's probably why they don't want you around me. They were probably scared for you to just give me this tour. Well let me tell you it's not just because I'm some giant asshole that they don't want you around me. No Jack, I know things that they don't want a dear close friend like you to know about them, but like I said that information will remain a secret. Unless you really want it and provide an offer," Pitch spoke and pulled him into one last final kiss, "Now I believe we were headed to lunch yes?"


End file.
